


hold me in your heart (just the way that i am)

by teddylupin_snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disapproving Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Snark, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddylupin_snape/pseuds/teddylupin_snape
Summary: “I’m not so sure about this,” you say, even as he’s taking your hand and leading you to the center of the dance floor.“Just trust me.”Charlie/Draco wedding fic. Title from Kinky Boots





	hold me in your heart (just the way that i am)

              “What did you think of me when we first met?” Draco asks you, cuddled up against your side, rubbing your hand with his thumb. He’s not looking at you. You know he could never have this conversation if he was.

              “Do you want the honest answer or the nice answer?” You smirk at him softly, running your hands through his hair.

              It takes Draco a bit to answer. When he does, his voice is small. “Honest, please.” You take a deep breath. You were almost hoping that he’d laugh, ask for the nice answer, and you’d tell him that it was love at first sight. You’d kiss him and he’d forget that there was another option as he’d lead you off to your bedroom and lock the door. But of course, he doesn’t.

              And, thinking back, maybe your nice answer is an honest one. At least a little bit.

              But Draco’s asking for the truth, and he deserves to hear it all. “Honestly? I heard a lot about you from my brothers. I thought you were a pompous prat. Spoiled, _huge_ ego. Massive –”

              “Alright, alright! I get the picture.” Draco sits up, looking you in the eye now. “So, that was then. What about now?”

              You bite your lip, wondering how far you want to push him. But then you shrug. Worst case, you sleep on the sofa tonight. “Oh,” you reply. “You haven’t changed a bit.” Draco whacks you, his intentions resting somewhere between playful and bitter. “Aw, you know I’m joking.” He doesn’t exactly look convinced. “’Cause then I got to know you better. I got to meet a different side of you than what my family’d seen. The you that’s sweet and caring and passionate. Plus, you’re hot.” Draco blushes furiously, and you take the opportunity to kiss him deeply.

              You pull away slowly, searching his eyes hungrily. You feel content. “Tomorrow is going to be fantastic.”

              “I cannot believe this is really happening.”

              “Believe it,” you breathe, leaning back in close. You can feel the heat of his breath on your lips. “Because I love you and I am never letting you go.”

X

              “Charlie!” Draco jumps as you enter the room. Just as you’re about to make some quip about superstitions and how it’s certainly not cursed to see each other the day of your wedding, you notice the tears on his face. His eyes are red, puffy. You wonder how long he’s been alone in here, crying.

              “Hey,” you murmur, taking a seat beside him. You wrap an arm around Draco. “What’s wrong?”

              “Nothing.” He doesn’t meet your eyes. You take his face in your hands, pulling him closer, making him look into your eyes.

              “Draco, please.”

              He puts on a wide, practically-genuine smile. “I’m fine. You, on the other hand, are stunning.” He sits back, looking you over. You blush and your cheeks match your hair. You’re nearly ready –slacks and suitjacket on over a matching cream-colored button-down, patterned with small, black dragons. Your maroon tie is still slung over the chair in the other room, but you have plenty of time. Draco is still wearing his dressing gown, white suit abandoned on the hook in the corner.

              “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.

              “What, can’t I just stay like this?”

              “I’m not saying I’m complaining. Just that I don’t think our guests would like that very much.” You give Draco a coy grin, leaning in until your lips meet. “Speaking of guests,” you add as you break apart. “Have you heard back from your parents? Are they going to be able to make it?” Draco had been going back and forth with them since the two of them got engaged. You’ve only heard the exchange from Draco’s perspective. You know the Malfoys aren’t exactly happy that he’s planning to marry you – a Weasley, a blood traitor, a man – but a part of you still hopes that they can overlook that in support of their son.

              His expression convinces you otherwise.

              “They… they can’t make it.” The words are slow, natural to him. He sounds so used to the disappointment, the neglect, it makes your heart ache. His irritation still shows in his tone. You pull him back into a hug, squeezing tight and swearing to yourself that no matter what, you’ll be the best damn thing that’s ever happened to Draco Malfoy.

              “I’m so sorry, love. You should’ve told me. I could’ve… I don’t know, tried to help,” you flounder. Your intentions seem to make it across, though, because Draco smiles again. And when he smiles, his eyes light up and you forget everything less than perfect in your life because he’s all you need.

              Draco kisses your forehead, stretching up on the tips of his toes to reach. “There was nothing you could do. Besides, you’ve been so busy with all of this. I didn’t want to give you anything else to worry about. You’re all I need, and you’re here, so I’m fine. I’m perfect, Charlie.” He smirks.

              You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him in for another kiss. At the rate you’re going, you’ll miss your own wedding, but you can’t bring yourself to care. “Honestly, the fact that you told them about the wedding at all is… impressive. How did you get so brave?” Another kiss.

              “I learned it from you.” Draco brings his arms up to rest on your shoulders, hands at the back of your neck. If you could stay like this forever, you would.

              “I wouldn’t say I’m the poster child for bravery.”

              “The Gryffindor and dragonologist claims he isn’t brave? Ridiculous.”

              You roll your eyes, shaking your head. “Those things are superficial.”

              Draco isn’t having it. He raises an eyebrow and continues. “You’re also the nicest person I’ve met. It takes guts to be as gentle and kind as you are. That’s not superficial. It’s as genuine as you, Charlie.”

              “I definitely don’t deserve someone as great as you,” you say, resting your head on his shoulder.

              He kisses your cheek. “You’ve got that backwards, darling. Come on, let’s go get married.”

X

              You stand in the vestibule, the doors to the church closed before you. You’re fiddling with your cufflinks as Percy walks up behind you. He claps a hand on your shoulder, and you turn to look at him.

              “Don’t tell me you’re nervous,” he jokes, breathing a laugh.

              You reply with a small smile. His attempts at humor are getting better, you’ll give him that. And you appreciate the gesture. But you’re also a ball of nerves, just like he said. It’s an unexplainable set of nerves, really. You have everything you’ve ever dreamed of. You shouldn’t be feeling anything but pure bliss.

              And when you think of Draco standing up at the altar, waiting for you to walk down to meet him, waiting to promise the rest of his life to you, that brings a bit of that bliss back to the surface.

              “It’s natural to feel nervous, Charls. But your man is up there, let’s not keep him waiting any longer, okay?” You nod, taking a deep breath. This is it.

              Perce pushes open the door, and music begins playing from the front of the church. He turns back, shooting you one last reassuring smile before beginning the procession with the other groomsmen. When it’s time, you take one step after another until you reach your fiancé. He looks as nervous as you feel, but you can practically feel his nerves disappear along with yours as you join hands.

              “Hello,” he murmurs. All you want is to kiss him, right here and now, but from what you know, the kissing at a wedding is rather important and doesn’t usually occur quite this early. You’ll have your whole life to kiss him, to be with him. You can wait a bit longer.

              “You look spectacular.” Your words come out as a breath, but his smile is nowhere near humble enough for him to not have heard you. Seeing Draco in his suit, the impeccable white-on-white, the black tie knotted flawlessly, the deep red cufflinks and dress shoes, you fall in love all over again.

              You lose yourself in his eyes and in the reality of this moment. As the ceremony goes on, you feel all of your anxiety ebbing away, replaced with calm and love and security. You’ve barely noticed the number of loved ones – family, friends, old school mates; witches, wizards, muggles – gathered to share this moment with you

              “It’s not every day we see a union as inspiring as this,” the minister says. “Draco and Charlie have both overcome so much and come so far to get to this moment. The odds they’ve fought for this love make it that much more beautiful. We’ll take this moment for them to exchange the vows they’ve prepared. Draco,” he prompts.

              Draco swallows, steeling himself before meeting your eyes again. It brings a confidence to his own, and you can’t help but match his smile. “Charlie. When I first met you, I didn’t think you’d be the type of person I’d become good friends with. But you were the type of person I wanted to be. You’re strong and determined and you fight so hard for what you believe in. You fought for me. I know that we never would have become what we did without everything you did for us. And I want to thank you for that a million times over. You’ve been so helpful to me in every aspect of my life. You’ve been my inspiration, the person I look forward to seeing every day. You made me believe in myself and you made me believe in love. All the love I have, all the love I’m capable of – it’s for you.”

              He wipes a tear from his cheek, and you feel the need to reach for a handkerchief. Instead, you read your vows. “When I first fell in love with you, I tried to talk myself out of it. Not because I didn’t want to love you, but because I never thought you’d love me back. I didn’t think you would even notice me. I didn’t think you’d ever fall for someone like me. I didn’t know. I hoped. I hoped for a chance for us one day. I hoped for the chance that you would find it in yourself to spare a little love for someone like me. And what I got in return was unexpected. You seem so cold, from the outside. But once I really got to know you, I found so much more. So much that I didn’t know existed. Because you’re sensitive and compassionate and you have so much love to give. You put others first. I love you more than words can say, Draco. I’m so grateful to you for giving me a chance. For staying. For loving me even when I didn’t love myself. And for being there for me, no matter what. I’ve never been happier thinking about the future, because now I get to spend it with you. I love you, darling.”

              Neither of you can see past your tears, now. The minister asks you if you do and you do, more than you ever have before. Draco does, too, and you _finally_ get to feel his soft lips on yours again and there is a room full of your loved ones, clapping for you and so full of love. You don’t think you can ever feel sad again, not after such a euphoric moment.

X

              The reception hall is decorated extravagantly. Your mother insisted she be the one to help plan your wedding, and she really went all out. There are countless tables spread throughout the hall. A decadent food buffet is spread out along one of the walls. The only light in the room comes from the lanterns at the center of each table and those hovering above the room. You and Draco are sitting alone at a small table, your family right beside you, Draco’s friends at his side. “I’m sorry your parents aren’t here, Draco.”

              He looks over at your family’s table. They’re laughing and chatting animatedly. Draco’s expression is longing, jealous. “Me too.” As he spoke, music started playing from the band in the corner. “But this isn’t the time to think about that. It’s time for our dance.”

              You know this is the part that Draco has most been looking forward to. He’s taken dance lessons from a young age, given the number of balls he attended with his family. _You_ , on the other hand…

              “I’m not so sure about this,” you say, even as he’s taking your hand and leading you to the center of the dance floor.

              “Just trust me.”

              You do, and you manage to fall into step with him, more or less. Draco notices that your eyes are fixed on your feet. He puts his hand under your chin, lifting it gently until your eyes meet his. You stumble at the lack of control. “Don’t worry so much,” he says. You’re shocked that he can manage to kiss your forehead without missing a step. “I’ve got you.”

              “I know you do.”


End file.
